


What You Do To Me

by IetjeSiobhan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, PWP, Porn Without Plot, and slight jealous!louis, it doesn't happen but Louis thinks about it, kat and anto if you're reading this I absolutely blame this fic on you, like honestly, slight exhibitionism kink???, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IetjeSiobhan/pseuds/IetjeSiobhan
Summary: The one where Louis waits for Harry backstage during his Dublin show and the Kiwi jumpsuit makes Harry look so good that Louis fingers himself open for Harry."He wants. He wants Harry to rip down his pants, to inhale softly against his crotch, to spread Louis’ ass cheeks and take, to lick him up, to tongue-fuck him until Louis is panting and pressing his ass helplessly into Harry’s face, asking for more, whilst Harry is denying him his glorious dick that Louis craves like there’s no tomorrow."





	What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing smut in years so be gentle with me?? I tried my best.
> 
> Dedicating this one to Kat, because she was the one to wish for it. <.<

“Come to my concert, he said. It'll be fun, he said. You can wait backstage for me and we can celebrate it being the last concert of my European tour leg, he said”, Louis grumbles. _Fun_ , pfah! He’s currently backstage, in some sort of lounge-thingy, feeling severely underdressed in his adidas training gear and getting all hot and flustered because. _Because_. There’s a screen in this lounge so that he can watch Harry’s every step on stage, and there are speakers so that he can hear Harry sing, and his boyfriend looks _good_.

Good is not the right word, actually. So hot Louis might spontaneously combust would probably fit Harry’s appearance better, but that’s still not the proper wording to describe how good Harry looks. Louis is pretty sure there are no words to describe Harry right now. He’s wearing his ridiculous Kiwi jumpsuit that Louis had made fun of when he first saw it on Harry's last tour, which feels like an eternity ago, and since then Harry has put some muscles on, which Louis hadn't fully realised until now. Now he’s seeing Harry in this ridiculous jumpsuit, which hugs his boyfriend’s figure in all the right places, and Louis has to physically restrain himself to not put a hand on himself, because _fuck_. He’s getting hard.

It’s just, Harry looks so _good_. His body looks ready to pin Louis against a wall and fuck him until there’s no tomorrow, and his curls are a bit longer than they were when he last worse the jumpsuit and are deliciously clinging to his sweaty forehead, and his big hands are holding the microphone so nicely and Louis knows how they feel around him, how those long fingers feel _inside_ him, and Harry is singing in his beautiful, deep voice that does _things_ to Louis. And. _And_.

He’s so hard it aches, and he’s seriously thinking about fingering himself open, using that small packet of lube he brought (because _celebrating_ with Harry can also mean finding a small broom chamber and celebrating just the two of them), waiting for Harry right here, open and needy and ready, to make Harry loose his mind when he enters, so that Harry can come right over, pull off that jumpsuit and slip right into Louis and give him just what he needs, but. He doesn’t even know if others are allowed to enter this lounge, Harry’s band probably is, and wouldn’t that be something, them finding Louis instead of Harry finding him. But the thought of maybe Mitch finding Louis like this isn't all that bad, because deep down Louis knows that Mitch knows that Louis is the only one for Harry, but Harry's said so many nice things about Mitch and Louis is maybe a little bit jealous and would like to show Mitch who's the one waiting all ready and lubed up for Harry, because, spoiler alert, it’s not fucking Mitch.

He shakes his head; he should just calm down, get himself relaxed and collected, because Harry did not bring him here to flash his naked ass around but rather to feed Louis with grapes, probably, because Harry is ridiculous like that (and Louis loves every second of it), but. _But then_.

He should have known his life hates him, because the opening chords to _Medicine_ start playing, and Louis gets so turned on despite Harry not even having started singing that he could combust.

He _wants_. He wants Harry to rip down his pants, to inhale softly against his crotch, to spread Louis’ ass cheeks and _take_ , to lick him up, to tongue-fuck him until Louis is panting and pressing his ass helplessly into Harry’s face, asking for more, whilst Harry is denying him his glorious dick that Louis craves like there’s no tomorrow.

And since Louis Tomlinson is a man of many things but certainly not self-control, at least when it comes to wanting Harry, he settles comfortably into the cushions on the couch, maintaining his sight of the screen, and pushes his pants down, fishing the little packet of lube out of his pocket.

He rips it open, opting for gently but instead doing it messily because Harry is singing now and Louis is aching to get his hands on himself, to finger himself open, and that kind of destroys his focus, and quickly squeezes a small amount of lube onto his fingers, wasting no time with things like teasing, because the way Harry looks has been enough teasing for this evening. He just pushes the first one in, doing so without problems because he might or might not have convinced Harry to let Louis ride him just yesterday night. He should probably be a more responsible boyfriend and let Harry get the sleep he needs before a big show, but Harry looked good and Louis was needy, _so sue him_.

He wastes no time adding a second finger, starting to scissor them and fuck himself onto his fingers, trying to keep the moans that are starting to escape his mouth down. He doesn’t want to be heard by the crew, and he especially doesn’t want to get so loud that he can’t hear Harry properly anymore.

Harry’s looking so obscene, his pink lips parted, his curls framing his face just beautifully, his whole body looking like it was made to wreck Louis, and Louis tries not to moan whilst imagining feeling the cold of Harry's rings against his ass.

Louis is deliberately not touching his cock, because he knows if he does he _will_ come, just watching Harry on stage is nearly enough to trip him over the edge and he hasn't even touched his prostate or gotten a third finger in. He wants to get himself open and ready for Harry and wait for him here, let him see what he’s done to Louis, let him bask in Louis being all Harry’s, only Harry’s, and he can’t do that if he comes already.

He starts kneading his ass with his second hand, imagining it’s Harry’s big hand that can pretty much cover a whole ass-cheek, whilst he tries not to fuck himself quicker on his fingers, not to add a third one already, because he’s needy, he wants to, oh _fuck_ does he want to get himself all opened up for Harry’s glorious, huge cock, but the concert’s only halfway through and there’s no way he’s gonna last with Harry looking like that and Harry’s rough, angelic voice in his ears if he goes at the pace his body wants him to.

And god, he’s so bad at self-control, but he’s gonna control himself for that beautiful boyfriend of his, so that Harry can lose his mind just as much as Louis is losing his right now.

And then. Then Harry’s moving to the B stage, and the opening chords for _Sweet Creature_ start playing, and when Harry starts singing Louis nearly loses it, because. Wow. That’s his boy, his wonderful, glorious boy, looking downright sinful and singing this song that’s just about how much he loves Louis on _their_ stage and if that’s not the hottest thing he’s ever seen —

“Fuck”, he mutters, “ _fuck_ ”, and has to physically restrain himself from just twisting his fingers just so and rubbing over his prostate, from grabbing his cock or from turning so that his face is pressed into the sofa and he can rub off against the cold leather, but he’s not going to do that, he’s going to have some self-control and most importantly he’s not gonna miss a single expression of Harry’s, even though he’s dealing with the wish to fuck himself senseless on his fingers.

And then Harry starts singing the chorus of _Sweet Creature_ , and how could Louis ever have thought Medicine would be the worst one? Because this is torture, he’s hot and bothered and wants to get on stage and make Harry fuck him right there, in front of everyone, show the world who he belongs to, show the world who he writes his songs about, make everyone realise that Harry’s fucking taken and the only one who makes him dizzy is Louis. The only one he calls sweet is Louis, and the only one he comes home to is Louis.

Louis wants to scribble the words ‘taken by Louis Tomlinson’ on Harry’s forehead and have them permanently inked into it, wants to tattoo Harry’s fingerprints onto his hips so that his boy will always hold him, even when he’s not, and fuck. _Fuck_. When did he become so soft that love declarations make him go dizzy with want? Even though the outline of Harry’s biceps and ass in this jumpsuit is really not helping him calm down as well. Fuck, does he want to grip onto that ass whilst Harry fucks into him, fills him up nicely.

Louis nearly loses it through _If I Could Fly_ as well, because he’s emotional and he kind of wants Harry’s dick to fly into his ass, and when he’s somewhat gotten himself together again, Harry starts singing _Anna_ and Louis pushes his fingers into himself extra hard for every ‘Oh Anna’.

When Harry starts singing _What Makes You Beautiful_ he feels like he’s just going to combust. At this very moment. Because being reminded of his cute, back then actually small boyfriend, who’d always ‘borrow’ Louis’ sweaters, and of the first time they ever had sex, Harry being all shy and emotional and whispering ‘I love you, I love you, I love you’ into his ears every five seconds, is just a bit too much, especially in combination with seeing his boyfriend on stage, all tall and confident and happy and ready to take Louis apart in the mist sinful of ways, make him beg until his voice is rough and breathy, looking like he came out of a wet dream.

He finally adds a third finger, feeling relief at the stretch, sighing and moaning a bit and it’s still not enough, he needs more, he wants to touch himself or maybe Harry to deny him to touch himself, he wants Harry, Harry, Harry, just _Harry_ , now, and god, he’s so done for, because his boy has ruined him, and how did he ever get off without Harry, because not having Harry’s body on his is the purest torture he’s ever felt in his life, and that includes the one time Harry tied him to the bed and ate him out until Louis saw stars, just to put a vibrating butt plug into him and not do anything anymore, except for making the plug vibrate every time Louis thought he might cool down a little bit and teasing him like this for hours, until he finally, finally fucked Louis and let him come five hours later, without ever touching his penis though.

When Harry finally starts singing _Kiwi_ , the last song and probably the one that will show Louis where his tipping point lay, Louis nearly lets out a relieved sob, but it absolutely goes under in an aroused moan because it’s a fucking rock song and Harry plus rock do things to him, and Harry looks so energetic and hot and his voice makes Louis shudder all over. He just gives up completely on holding back and twists his fingers so that they brush over his prostate and he has to bite his lower lip really hard so that he doesn't let out a really load moan, doesn't cry out Harry’s name, as he fucks himself onto his fingers quicker, and he could come like that, fucking himself onto his fingers, watching Harry and hearing Harry’s voice, but he’s not gonna, he’s been so incredibly turned on for such a long period of time now and he kind of needs Harry to finally leave the stage and get back to Louis right now.

And then Harry finally, finally does leave the stage and Louis feels himself shudder in anticipation and hope, and he just really hopes that Harry’ll be the one to find him like this, even though he would maybe be on board with other people finding them when Harry’s with him, just to show them who Harry belongs to, because some people have been flirting with him, there’s always someone flirting with his Hazza and he’s honestly had enough of it.

And then the door to the lounge opens and it’s Harry entering, looking sweaty and radiating happiness and energy and Louis feels his dick leak pre-come at the mere sight of him, watches Harry’s face go from grinning to speechless, mouth open, cheeks reddening rapidly.

“Louis”, he gaps, and closes the door behind him quickly. “I — you — what —”

“Babe, I love you, but I’ve been aching for you to fuck me for the whole duration of your concert now”, Louis huffs, still fucking himself slowly onto his fingers because he just can’t stop, not when his whole body is burning with lust and arousal, “so please, just come over here, _god_.”

And Harry moans at that, his mouth wrapping around this sinful sound, looking so aroused, and Louis can see Harry’s quickly hardening cock straining against his clothes, which is just too much when Louis needs his boyfriend to touch him right the fuck now.

And then Harry moves, finally moves, until he stands in front of the sofa, gets out of his jumpsuit and he’s not wearing anything under it, he’s fucking naked under it and now stands in front of Louis in all his naked glory, his dick already hard and reddened beautifully, and Louis didn't think it'd be possible for him to get even harder but apparently it is and his cock is aching from how much it needs attention, from how much he needs to come, there's pre-come dripping onto his stomach and he. _Needs_.

“Harry”, he moans, “please”, and then Harry’s finally moving again and touching Louis’ cheek and leaning down to kiss him, which is nice but he’s so hard it hurts, so he grabs Harry with the hand that’s not buried in his ass, and Harry finally obliges and moves on top of him, covers Louis’ body with his on the thankfully quite spacious sofa, lets his hands roam over Louis’ frame, grabs his ass with his left hand, and oh god, his hands are so big and they cover so much of him, how did he ever get this lucky, and then Harry's right one is grabbing the wrist of the hand Louis is still using to fuck himself with.

“That’s my job now”, he grumbles, “off”, and Louis obliges but then Harry's finger is touching, just teasing his hole and he realises something important —

“Harry, I’ve already fingered myself raw, just fuck me, please”, he begs, because who needs dignity when you can get the cock of one Harry Styles, his hands searching for the half-full packet of lube that’s gotta be somewhere, and he luckily finds it quickly, hands it to Harry who squeezes it out, coats his dick in lube, and the sight alone nearly makes Louis come because _how the fuck did he get so lucky,_ nobody should ever be allowed to be this hot, Harry looks like sex on two legs and Louis gets to fuck that, or rather, gets that to fuck him, and wow, he really lucked out in life.

Then the head of Harry's cock finally nudges against his hole and Louis moans again, his sight goes black for a moment because he's been waiting so long, and he just groans “Please get in me, please, please, don't be gentle, just fuck me”, which is apparently all the confirmation Harry needs, because his bare cock is pushing into Louis until he’s buried in him completely, then already starting to move again when Louis hasn't even fully adjusted to how big it is, which is exactly what he wants because it's a bit painful but just so good. Harry is thrusting into Louis, filling him up so perfectly, finally, finally, and then he angles his thrusts just so, because Harry is not a small sixteen year old boy anymore but a sinful sexgod, and his cock hammers against Louis’ prostate. That's all he needs to come, completely untouched, and he comes so hard he sees stars. He can feel himself tightening around Harry while he coats his stomach in come, can hear himself moaning Harry’s name over and over. Harry thrusts a few more times, which is nearly too much because Louis feels so oversensitive, and then he’s coming too, filling Louis up with his come, and collapsing on top of him.

“God, baby”, he murmurs, “one day you’re gonna kill me”, and Louis would laugh, because Harry’s surely gonna be the one to kill _him_ with how bloody sexy and perfect he is, but he's feeling kind of breathless, kind of lightheaded, so he instead tries to calm down a bit.

They’ve been laying like that for about three minutes, just trying to find the energy to get up again and clean themselves up so that they can join Harry’s crew in celebrating, when the door suddenly opens, revealing Mitch, who's face takes on a very shocked look very quickly.

“I — oh my god, you didn't, not on the _leather sofa_ ”, he says, sounding unbelieving and looking like he’s barely holding onto the glass of wine he’s holding with his left hand, whilst he’s trying to cover his eyes with his right one, the one he also used to open the door.

“Mitch!”, Harry half-screeches, “Get out, oh my god!”

“Yes, right”, he says, a bit exasperated, turning, getting out of the room, closing the door behind him. Louis is pretty sure he can hear him murmur “I’m never gonna get this out of my head, _why_ ” as he leaves, but he can’t be completely sure, he’s way too focused on feeling smug about the fact that now it should be pretty damn clear who Harry belongs to. He knows it’s stupid, after all there’s only one person who’s ‘Hi’ is inked into Harry’s skin, but a bit of marking their territory never hurt anybody.

Just to be sure he connects his mouth with Harry’s neck though, turns Harry's embarrassed murmuring into happy purring sounds (his boy is ridiculous, is what he is). The media’s gonna have a field day with this tomorrow but he’s fine with it, knowing he’s the one who put the love-bite there, for every asshole who gets too comfortable around his Harry to see.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter if you'd like under @ shipperhell


End file.
